La Nuit Est A Nous
by Marie Gabrielle
Summary: Daniel et Vala après quelques années de mariage.


La Nuit Est A Nous… [Enfin Presque]

Genre : OS

Ship : Daniel et Vala

Reated : PG-13, je crois…

Résumé : Inspiré par "_Que du bonheur_" et certaines conversation entre amies… Daniel et Vala après quelques années de mariage.

Ils étaient tous les deux absorbés par leur baiser, perdant pieds face à la dure réalité qui les entourait. Un baiser fusionnel, une chaleur enivrante… Tout ce qui leur avait manqué depuis quelque temps et dont ils avaient réellement besoin.

Vala était assise su le plan de travail de leur cuisine. Ses jambes entouraient la taille de Daniel et ses bras enlaçaient son cou. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et ne se souvenaient même plus comment ils étaient arrivés là. Certes, la cuisine n'était pas le meilleur endroit cependant, après une absence de Daniel durant deux semaines, qui était, encore une fois, allé sur Atlantis et l'arrivée de Cameron chez eux, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps. A l'ordinaire, ils en avaient très peu mais là, c'était encore pire.

Les mains de Daniel remontèrent au creux des reins de la jeune femme. Les deux époux croisèrent leur regard. C'était un moment parfait, effectivement, et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Bon, ce n'était pas aussi confortable que leur chambre mais ils devraient traverser le salon pour s'y rendre et cela signifiait qu'il faudrait donner des explications aux deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient, sans doute en train de se chamailler. Peu importe, Daniel et Vala étaient ensemble, c'était le principal.

Daniel captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa femme. Elle y répondit, laissant leur baiser s'intensifier bien plus que le précédent. Il passa une main fébrile sous la tunique gris souris de Vala. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement. Le couple ne le remarqua pas. Une charmante petite fille, d'environ quatre ans, apparut derrière le battant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène et ses yeux d'un bleu profond avec une pointe de gris.

Vala ferma les yeux. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir tandis que Daniel l'embrassait tendrement dans la nuque, multipliant ses baisers. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la fillette au coin de la pièce. Celle-ci n'osait pas bouger. Vala, elle, sursauta et s'exclama :

" Eden ! "

A la réaction de sa compagne, Daniel se stoppa net et se redressa. Il souleva un sourcil, surpris, et fixa Vala.

" Ça me rassure de savoir que quand je t'embrasse, tu penses à notre fille, déclara Daniel.

- Regarde derrière toi, rétorqua Vala, gênée. "

Daniel jeta un œil intrigué dans la direction montrée par sa femme. Il vit la fillette. Elle était calme mais se demandait ce que pouvait faire ses parents.

" Vous faites l'amour, demanda en tout innocence la petite fille ? "

Daniel et Vala se regardèrent, écarquillant les yeux, le souffle coupé par la question. Ils ignoraient quoi répondre. Le couple se sépara à contrecœur. Vala descendit du plan de travail et remit correctement son haut. Les deux parents fixèrent leur fille, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais posé cette question auparavant et c'était difficile de lui répondre correctement.

" Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça, interrogea Vala ?

- C'est oncle Cameron, répondit la fillette. "

Les regards dubitatifs de Daniel et Vala se rencontrèrent. La jeune maman s'avança finalement vers la petite fille. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Daniel les contempla. Eden était le portrait craché de son épouse, c'en était impressionnant.

" N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, conseilla Vala avec un ton protecteur. "

Elle avait beau connaître plein de choses pour son âge, Eden posait encore beaucoup de question. Elle était très curieuse, trait de caractère qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, comme disait bien souvent Daniel. Elle s'intéressait à tout, pour le meilleur et pour le pire parfois.

" On mange bientôt, questionna Eden ? "

Vala lança un œil sur son mari avant de tourner la tête à nouveau vers sa fille. Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle en arrière à Eden.

" Cam veut commander une pizza, ajouta la fillette. "

Daniel s'approcha à son tour de sa fille. Eden le scrutait avec de grands yeux. Elle avait la vague impression qu'elle les dérangeait ou qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

" Dis lui qu'on arrive, indiqua Daniel.

- D'accord. "

Eden s'apprêta à partir pour faire la commission à Cameron. Toutefois, Vala la retint. La jeune maman déposa un bisou sur la tempe de la fillette. Celle-ci sourit timidement et partit. Vala se releva face à Daniel.

" Telle mère, telle fille, dit le jeune homme. "

Vala passa ses bras autour de Daniel et emprisonna brièvement ses lèvres dans les siennes. Elle se détacha un peu de lui et demanda :

" Rappelle-moi, qui a ouvert le sujet "Bébé" ?

- C'est moi, il me semble, acquiesça plus ou moins Daniel.

- Exactement. "

Daniel nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et l'embrassa de plus belle, faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Vala prit un air exalté même si la venue subite d'Eden avait refreiné ses ardeurs. Même si elle le niait, la naissance de sa fille l'avait changé. Elle était beaucoup plus patiente et maternelle.

" Tu as dit mots pour mots : Et si on faisait un bébé ? ajouta Vala.

- Ah oui, marmonna Daniel ?

- Oui.

- M'en souviens plus. "

Vala esquissa un sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau allant jusqu'à la table en titubant. La jeune femme agrippa le bord du meuble pour se retenir. Cameron pénétra à cet instant dans la pièce, un bol de céréales à la main et une cuillère prête à être avaler dans l'autre mais, il demeura immobile devant cette vision. Du lait coula dans le récipient et le militaire parvint enfin à sortir :

" Beurk ! "

Entendant leur ami, le couple se détacha, pivota et découvrit Cameron à la place identique où se trouvait Eden précédemment.

" Vous êtes en train de… faire l'amour, accusa le jeune homme. Dans la cuisine !

- On s'embrassait, rétorqua Daniel. "

Cameron haussa un sourcil. Les connaissant, c'était étonnant qu'ils n'étaient déjà pas allés plus loin.

" Ouais bah en tout cas, vous alliez pas tarder à le faire, remarqua Mitchell, visiblement écœuré.

- Cam, si on accepté a que tu viennes vivres ici c'est parce que Lucy t'a mis à la porte, riposta Vala.

- Et parce qu'on avait de la place, poursuivit son mari. "

Daniel et Vala échangèrent un regard complice, pour faire face à leur collègue, comme ils le faisaient si souvent.

" On a faim, protesta Cameron. On vous aurait pas dérangé sinon.

- Tu as tes céréales, déclara Vala, douteuse.

- Et Eden, renchérit le jeune homme ? "

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Vala à l'évocation de sa fille. Daniel le nota. Eden était véritablement leur rayon de soleil. La voix de son épouse le fit sortir de ses pensés.

" On vient, répondit Vala.

- Mettez pas dix minutes, sortit Cam.

- On te suit, répliqua Daniel. C'est bon ? "

Cameron se dirigea au salon, rejoignant sa filleul et grommelant. Daniel et Vala l'accompagnèrent en laissant s'évanouir derrière eux, peu à peu, leur pause tendresse.

La nuit était tombée il y a peu. Daniel et Vala observaient Cameron et Eden en train de déguster la pizza toute chaude qu'on venait de livrer. Cam jeta un œil sur les deux époux.

" Vous ne mangez pas, demanda-t-il ? "

Daniel et Vala se regardèrent. Une lueur vilaine apparue dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Son mari comprit tout de suite. Il sourit à Vala puis ils tournèrent la tête vers les deux intéressés.

" Non, acquiesça Daniel. "

Vala prit la main de Daniel et l'entraina avec jusqu'à leur escalier. Cameron et Eden étaient abasourdis et suivaient les deux jeunes gens du regard.

" Vous faites quoi, demanda la petite fille ?"

Daniel et Vala s'arrêtèrent. Ils pivotèrent en direction des deux autres occupants de la maison. Ils étaient un peu crispés.

" On va dans notre chambre, répondit son papa.

- Pourquoi, fit Cameron ? "

Le couple leva les yeux au ciel. Daniel laissa d'ailleurs échapper un soupir. Décidemment, Cameron n'avait rien compris. Daniel et Vala se toisèrent. La jeune femme aurait aimé ne rien dire en présence de sa fille mais après tout, elle leur avait bien posé la question toute à l'heure. Les deux amoureux s'étaient compris d'un simple coup d'œil et déclarèrent en chœur :

" On va faire l'amour ! "


End file.
